A Midsummer's Story
by tey hyung
Summary: [AU]What happens when a simple prank revealed a secret that you've been wanting to hear? Kyoru.
1. Secret Revealed

AN: This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me if I'm doing ok.

This fanfic was inspired by my best friend's dream she had about me and my crush, so the characters may be OOC. And I'm sorry if I use "yup" too much, it's my word. I should also add that in my fanfic there is no curse, so yeah the hugging!

_Italic_thinking

" " talking

**Bold**flashback

OK in these couple of chapters the characters are mostly in 7th grade except Kisa.

It was a beautiful summer's day, complete with a nice breeze and the warm sun shining. Yup, it was definitely the perfect day for a birthday party. To be specific, Kisa's 9th birthday party, and everyone was coming. Even though the party wasn't in 4 hours, Kisa's sister was already dressed up. She was dressed in a white miniskirt and a matching tank top and belt in pink. Her long, straight brown hair was down and her big turquoise eyes were shining with excitement. Yup, Tohru was ready for her little sister big party.

_Now what do I do, I'm already dressed up, _Tohru sighed, _wait a minute, I can call St. Kagy! _St. Kagy was Tohru's best friend, Kagura, but has always called her saint because of how nice she was. Tohru got the phone and dialed the number, put it to her ear and waited until she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" asked Kagura.

"Hi St. Kagy!" replied Tohru.

"Hey Tohru! How have you been since you called me yesterday?"

"I've been missing you terribly!" answered the sarcastic Tohru.

Kagura rolled her eyes on the other end, "Of course, you know….."

The girls continued talking, not knowing a certain group of boys were listening on their conversation. To be specific, Kyo Sohma, Haru Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Hiro Sohma, Shigure Sohma and Ayame Sohma. They were all in the basement of Kyo's house, with a huge machine that could tap into people's phone calls. But how they got that huge machine to the basement was a mystery to them all.

But it was very weird that they can across Kagura's and Tohru's conversation though. Like it was fate placed right into their teenage hands.

"Hey guys, I think I picked something up!" yelled the very proud Momiji who was operating the machine.

"I wonder who've we've got!" said Yuki.

"Maybe if you would shut your fat trap we could hear!" exclaimed the short Hiro.

"Fine, then I'll shut my arm as well!" replied Yuki, putting his arm around Hiro's neck into a headlock. (AN: see OOC right here)

"Ewwwww, it stinks in here!" yelled the muffled Hiro.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" whispered the rest of the boys; those two could not be in the same room without making a ruckus.

"Yeah, it's Kisa's birthday so everyone's coming over, so it's really gonna be boring…." said Kelsey on the phone.

Kyo suddenly said, "Hey isn't Kisa the name of Tohru's little sister?"

Ayame turned to Kyo and said to everyone, "Of course Kyo would know about Tohru's family life!"

Kyo started to blush, "So what if I do! Let's just hear what else she's gonna say." Whenever one of them said something like that, he would always blush, all because of what happened in 6th grade.

**FLASHBACK**

**Mr. Kanji, class 6-2's teacher had just arranged the children's desks in their new order. But we must pay attention to the two students that sat right in front of his desk. They were Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. Kyo was known as the "troublemaker who just couldn't keep his mouth shut." While she had been the smart quiet girl who came to the school in 3rd grade. But the thing was that Tohru would also sometimes open her mouth to disagree or give her opinion. Or say something sarcastic.**

**Once again, Kyo had been blabbering on and bothering the teacher, and Tohru couldn't take it. **

"**Yeah, and we're gonna get freaky with Mr.K's sister and maybe Arisa too……" said Kyo but was interrupted.**

"**Shut up, don't you dare insult my friend!" Everyone turned to Tohru who was standing up with her fists curled in anger. "You shouldn't even talk, who would ever want to do it with a jerk like you," Tohru could never let her friends get insulted, not while she was there. **

**Kyo was surprised someone actually stood up to him. Just then Mr. Kanji walked into the classroom. Tohru and Kyo both sat down for the class. **

**END FLASHBACK**

But that wasn't the first time Tohru did that, she always responded to Kyo's remarks with sarcasm or just being smart-mouthedAfterwards, you could say they were enemies, but they really weren't, more like friends. Sometimes they could even work together and not fight, but that was sometimes. Maybe it was because it was the fact Tohru was the first girl to actually talk back to Kyo that made Kyo like her. She wasn't like any other girl he had known, Tohru had guts.

Kyo was knocked out of his train of thought when he heard Shigure's voice.

"Hey, it's Kagura's voice, I'd know it anywhere!"

Haru smiled, "OMG, Kagura!" They boys always teased Kagura because she was the new girl, and that's how boys their age acted.

"Man Kagura, I wish you could come over to the party too!" whined Tohru.

"Yeah, you wish Kyo and I could come, right?" answered the smart-mouthed Kagura.

"Will you shut up, you're lucky I'm alone in my room!" Kagura just started to hum "The Wedding March". Tohru knew she couldn't make her friend shut up unless….

"All right, all right, stop it, ALL RIGHT! So what if I do like him, I like Kyo Sohma, ok! Happy!" yelled Tohru.

Kagura just smiled on the other end, "Yes very much!"

Kagura would have been even happier if she knew the boys were listening in. And speaking of the boys, when they heard this bit of news, all of them, well except Kyo who was in complete shock, starting laughing their heads off. They were all saying comments like, "OMG, Tohru like Kyo," "I knew it," Holy Shit!" "Crap!"

Kyo was still in shock, _OMG; I can't believe the girl I like, likes me back. This is unbelievable, and she has to be telling the truth, she doesn't know about us. Man I think I'm gonna wet myself from the excitement! _"Guys, I think I like her too."

AN: Oo, looks like we a cliffhanger right here, well please review and then I'll probably update in the next week. And I'm really sorry if I offended any fans with what I made them do or say. So please press the review button if you want to know what happens next!

-Neko


	2. Down the Friggin Block

AN: Hey everyone, I'm back and ready to continue my story. I don't own Fruits Basket; sorry I forgot to say that last time. And yes all the characters this far are in 7th grade so they're all about 12 or 13, except Kisa of course. And I am a woman to clear that up :D! And I know, my cousin pointed that out too, it was suppose to be "Tohru" because I originally wrote it with my name, (yes my name's Kelsey too.) because like I said it was originally a dream about me and my crush, so sorry about that! Thanks for the reviews, Tigerlion, and sokka is my homeboy!

And let's continue my story!

Previously:

"All right, all right, stop it, ALL RIGHT! So what if I do like him, I like Kyo Sohma, ok! Happy!" yelled Tohru.

Kyo was still in shock, _OMG; I can't believe the girl I like, likes me back. This is unbelievable, and she has to be telling the truth, she doesn't know about us. Man I think I'm gonna wet myself from the excitement! _ "Guys, I think I like her too."

The boys all stopped laughing and looked at Kyo when they heard this. They yelled in unison, "Ya do!"

Kyo just blushed and said, "Yeah, a lot."

They then all looked at each other and then at him like he was some kind of lunatic, "Then what the hell are you still here!"

Kyo looked at them confused, "What are you guys talking about?"

Haru sighed, "Dude, she just admitted she liked her, and if you really like her back, then go down the friggin' block!" (AN: sorry forgot to add that part, Kyo and Tohru live on the same block, but on opposite ends.)

Kyo then changed to an expression of embarrassment, "She's too damn good for me."

The boys could not take this anymore. They all grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up the stairs, pass his confused mother and sister, and out the door. And while they were doing this, they were all saying things like, "C'mon, move already," "She said she liked you too!" "What the peesh!"(AN: it's a word the boys in my class use, don't ask) "Just go to her already damn it!" "Move your ass down the friggin' block!"

When Kyo reached the bottom of the steps, he turned around and said, "Fine, I'm going, wish me luck." And with that, he started to walk down the block.

They all yelled, "RUN, don't walk damn it!"

Kyo just said, "Patience is a virtue!" While he walked, he debated if he really should go and tell Tohru. He also remembered the last time he went down the block to go to Tohru's house.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was about 8 o'clock on a Thursday night, and the wind was blowing pretty hard. 8-year-old Kyo pulled he black North Face jacket closer to himself. He was on his way to the Honda household. Tohru had been sick that day, and their teacher told Kyo, since he lives down the block, to tell Tohru that their spelling test had been moved to tomorrow. At first, he disagreed, but since he was the only one who knew where her house was, he had to.**

**He looked and saw the house. It was pretty nice, for a house they just moved into. He rang the doorbell. A tall man with light brown hair and kind brown eyes opened the door. **

"**Hello," the man said, "May I help you?"**

**Kyo causally said, "Yeah you can, is Tohru here?"**

**The man smiled, "Yes she is, hold on, TOHRU, THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"**

**Kyo just smirked, and saw Tohru. She was still in her pajamas since well she was sick, they had little butterflies on them. When Tohru saw him, she started to blush.**

**Kyo just said, "We have a spelling test tomorrow, so I suggest you study. The "teach" just wanted to give you a heads-up."**

**Tohru smiled and bowed slightly, "Oh, thank you very much."**

**Kyo smiled and left. But the image of Tohru in her cute little pj's was in his mind, making him smile.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Kyo looked up and saw the house, _Holy shit, here's the house. It looks nicer then before I saw it. _

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. If you could see him right now, you'd know he was nervous. Then Kisa came and opened the door hoping to see if it was someone for her party. But when she saw Kyo, she recognized him right away. Kisa turned to the steps and yelled, "Tohru, there's a guy at the door looking for you!"

Well, Tohru was still on the phone talking to Kagura when Kisa said this, "A guy? Hold on St. Kagy."

Kagura replied, "All right I'll try. And did I hear a guy? Maybe it's your manly lover! Please God let it be!"

Tohru smiled, "Yeah you and me both wish don't we."

While this little conversation was happening, Kisa was just staring at Kyo curiously. And this made Kyo even more nervous than before. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Tohru walking down the stairs.

Tohru saw Kyo at the door, and looked very surprised, _OMG, what a coincidence. God really does work His wonders doesn't he?_ "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Kyo looked at her, gulped and said, "Um, well I was just in the neighborhood," He mentally smacked himself for that.

"Sohma, you down the block," Tohru put bluntly.

Now Kyo was even more nervous, "Yeah, I know, I just-t-tt…"

Tohru sighed, "Kisa, I think you're making him nervous, can you please go help Mom with your party." Kisa stopped staring at Kyo, nodded, and went to the kitchen. She may be in 3rd grade, but Kisa knew what was going on.

After her sister left, Tohru stepped outside and closed the door, but not all the way so that she wouldn't get locked out. She then sat on the steps next to Kyo. "So what were you trying to say? And please don't stutter," _Even though you look so cute when you do!_ Said the sarcastic Tohru.

Kyo took a deep breathe and started his story, "Well ya see me and the boys wanted to play a trick on other people, so we decided to phone tap into people's conversations." Kyo looked up to see Tohru and saw he had her complete attention; but this made him blush, look down and continue. "And when we turned on the machine, we got hold of someone's conversation…the conversation between you and Kagura." Tohru was a little surprised and embarrassed when she heard this. _Please God don't tell me he heard! _

But Kyo continued, "And we all listened to the both of you talk, and we heard what you said."

Tohru gulped, "A-about what exactly?"

This time, Kyo looked up and stared directly into Tohru's eyes. Tohru could see sincerity in his scarlet eyes, especially when he said this, "I like you too Tohru, a lot." Tohru could not believe what she just heard, _He, he, he-him actually likes me too, OMFG! _She then looked at him and saw him coming closer. Tohru couldn't help herself, she too copied him, and like a magnet, they came together in a kiss, like it was naturally suppose to happen. Neither knew what to do, since well this was both their first kiss, but that was alright for them. When they finally came apart, Kyo had the biggest smile he ever had, and Tohru was beet red, from embarrassment and shock from these events that just took place.

Then she said, "So, um, that kiss just shocked my whole system, so do ya mind telling me how you guys found out again?" They both laughed together, and it felt so right. And the sun seemed to shine more, as if it was shining just for them.

Short right? WRONG! You see my friend had a continuation of the dream, (yeah I know she really wants me and him to end up together for real ;) so I guess I'll right maybe 3 or 4 more chapters, maybe more if my friend keeps this up! So please press the review button, and tell me what ya guys think, because it makes me all warm inside! So pretty please with sugar top, give me a review.

-Neko


	3. Welcome to 10 years later!

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back, and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was so tied up in school finishing and today was the last day so yipeeee! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, Sorceress of Chaos, and Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma. 

And now, on to the story! And as the chapter title say, Welcome to Ten Years Later!

"Finally, I'm done for the day! Now on to the weekend!" yelled the cheerful 23-year-old Tohru Honda. She had graduated from college last year with high honors. Now she was working in at a local hospital near her hometown. Tohru was pretty much the same since 10 years before; she was active, smart, clumsy, cheerful, and comforting. But most importantly, she was still dating a certain red-headed, scarlet eyed Kyo Sohma. And he was picking her up today.

"Over here Tohru!" yelled Kyo when he saw the familiar brunette. Kyo was pretty much the same too. Only he wasn't always in trouble with his teachers. Now he was a responsible, rich, and famous, (AN: get ready for this one!) comedian. (AN: lol I know, criticize my friend not me!) And he had a surprise for Tohru, no joke.

Tohru smiled and ran over to Kyo and his nice and shiny silver BMW. She quickly kissed him on the lips, even though it still sent chills down both of their spines, and went in the car. Kyo turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot, in the streets.

Tohru then grabbed her sneakers that were hidden under her seat. Kyo saw her grab them and said, "Just keep your heels on for now." She looked at him like a little child who didn't want to eat their vegetables. "But you know I hate heels!"

"We're going somewhere special, so keep 'em on for now."

"Where exactly?"

"It's a surprise."

Tohru's eyes widened with excitement, "YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I love surprises!" Kyo smiled, no matter how old she got, Tohru would always get so excited at the word 'surprise.'

As they drove on, Tohru started to recognize where they were going. She turned to Kyo and said, "I have the feeling we've been here before. Have we?"

Kyo just smiled and kept his mouth shut. "Fine, it makes it a better surprise," pouted Tohru.

Then Kyo pulled the car over and parked it. Tohru looked out the window, knowing they must've been at their destination. Then it hit her. It was Li Elementary School (AN: not their real school, just made it up) the school she attended when she first moved there. The school where she and Kyo had first met.

Tohru looked at Kyo who had his arm reached out to her so they could get out. "Is there suppose to be a reunion or something?" Kyo just smiled at her and said, "You'll see."

They walked over the main door of the school. Suddenly, the doors opened, and out came all the teachers that had taught the two of them, that were still there and/or alive. But two of those two weren't teachers, but Kagura and her husband, Koji. Kagura had a little tummy though, because she was 4 months pregnant. Tohru of course was wondering what was going on, and turned to see Kyo on one knee.

Kyo took her hand and said, "Tohru, I've known you since 3rd grade, you were the smart girl and I was the supposedly trouble-maker. But we've grown to settle over those differences and become a couple ever since the summer of '06. And I've waited until you've finished school and became a doctor, and I think I've waited long enough."

Tohru knew why he had to wait so long and smiled while she recalled the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Tohru, you the rules, no boyfriends until you finish school, and yes that includes college!" exclaimed Kyoko. Tohru had just told her that she has a boyfriend, and wanted to tell her family because they found out she wasn't going to Kagura's house everyday. **

"**But mom, I know I should listen to you, but I can't just dump him! He might take it the wrong way, and find someone else and I'll, I'll never feel the same way ever again."**

"**And what makes this boy special! I remember him getting hit by a car and he's the trouble-maker of the class! How do I know this isn't just some fling and you'll end up getting heartbroken?"**

**Tohru was teary-eyed and sighed, "I don't know what makes him special Mom, but I know he is. Others may think of him like that, but not me. He's the only one who can make me smile and whole lot, and someone who I can actually talk to. And Mom, I'm the only one who actually understands him. The only one who knows how to comfort him, or let him know that he isn't alone. I even cheered him up once before all of this. And when I'm around him, I feel safe and happy and like I don't need to pretend anymore, because he'll accept me. He's the only person that I've known since I came here who can understand me and vice versa. He just, feels so right to me, and I don't want to let go." Tohru had tears running down her cheeks when she finished her speech. **

**Kyoko knew now that this boy meant something dear to Tohru and she didn't want her to be unhappy. She smiled and said, "I guess, he really is that important isn't he?" Tohru nodded while wiping away her tears. "Well, if it makes you happy, you two can still see each other." Tohru looked up with a huge smile. "But if you start failing tests or before you finish school, some kind of "accident" happens, you're in big trouble." Tohru ran to her mother and hugged her. She then put her shoes on.**

**Kyoko looked confused, "Where are you going?" **

**Tohru smiled, "Mom, I got to tell Kyo and Kagura, don't worry I'll be back soon!" And with that she left.**

**Kyoko sighed, "Why didn't I have a boyfriend at her age? O wait, I should've said that!"**

**END FLASHBACK**

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case. He opened revealing a huge diamond ring and held it out to Tohru, "Tohru Honda, will you marry me?" He had hope in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Tohru put her finger on her lip, and said, "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" While she was "thinking," Kyo was sweating so much from all the stalling.

Tohru looked at him, smiled and finally said, "Yeah I think I will." Kyo smiled, slipped the ring and Tohru's finger and gave her one hell of a kiss. After that show of affection, all the teachers and Kagura and Koji congratulated the engaged couple. The teachers were a little surprised at this, but they were still happy for the couple. And the sun shined on them, like it was smiling with approval and happiness of this day.

AN: whew, well there chapter 3. I think I can fit 2 or 3 more chapters in. Sorry for making Kyoko seem too mean and strict, but that's how my mom is and I needed her to be like that for all that to fit. And it did work to my advantage so yeah! And now I'm free from school, so I can write more! Unless I go on vacation, then you guys will have to wait!

Well, review; tell me if you liked it, hated it or whatever. Don't worry, I'll update pretty soon, so keep a look out!

Neko


	4. Almost time

AN: Hey everyone, I'm back and ready to continue this very long dream, well story.

Disclaimer: My friend keeps on telling me, I do not own Fruits Basket, but Koji is 100 mine, so I guess I own him. And the dream originally belongs to my friend who had it, but I had to change it a little (her dreams can be a little corny)

Our story continues, a day the same as a secret was let out and changed the lives of two teens. And today, their lives will change dramatically today as well.

Tohru Honda and her best friend Kagura Iticha were at the Tohru's house that she shared with Kyo. They were getting ready for the wedding of Tohru and Kyo. Kagura was talking to Tohru as she dressed in her beautiful wedding gown.

Kagura was complaining in her teal bridesmaid dress made with silk and wrapped around her figure, "Whoa, how many flowers did these people give you! I didn't have as many as these when I had my wedding!"

Tohru smiled and said, "Maybe that might have occurred because you thought of a traditional wedding as an afterthought after your actual wedding at City Hall." And she stepped out of the dressing room in her gown.

Its bodice had a beaded design that curved and twisted making a beautiful picture of some waves on it. And the skirt part of the dress had two layers; the layer underneath was made of Italian silk that felt so nice against Tohru's legs, and the layer onto was a see-through material, but made the dress seem so shiny and pretty. The sleeves were capped, but weren't that thick so it didn't look bulky (AN: trust me, people have wore dresses with thick capped sleeves)

Tohru's hair was put up in a bun, but two strands of twisted hair lay on the sides of her delicate face. As a finishing touch, she had a light blue rose on the side of her bun. She had her mother's peal necklace, that she borrowed, and a pair of pearl earrings she had since she was young. Tohru always wanted to follow the tradition when having a wedding. To wear, "something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

Kagura replied, "Well then excuse me, and I have three things to say to you. numbero uno: I DID have a traditional wedding afterwards and you were invited to both, heck you were my maid of honor at both. numbero dos: Why teal? And numbero tres: YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!"

Tohru laughed, "I know I was your maid of honor that's partially the reason why your mine. I remembered how much you LOVE teal. And thank you."

Kagura just smiled and replied, "Yea, yea, yea, OMG we're gotta get to the Church!" They both jumped into Kagura's shiny red SUV and drove as fast as the speed limit would let them to the Church.

They pulled up to the Church. When they got out, they heard a very familiar voice.

"Excuse me!" Tohru and Kagura turned around to see a tall, tan, blonde woman with a great figure. She was wearing a dress identical to Kagura's since she was also a bridesmaid. She continued in a pissed sorta tone, but was kidding, "You do not keep a super model waiting, especially, Arisa Anastasia Lorraina Uotani soon to be Kang!"

Tohru and Kagura smiled, "ARISA!"

Arisa just smiled and said, "Sup dawgs!"

"I can't believe you're here! Did Sung can wit cha?" asked Tohru. (AN: Sung Kang is that guy in fast and furious: Tokyo drift, he plays Han.)

Arisa laughed, "Are you kidding, he's still in the States(US) filming another film, boy does he sure work a lot, I'm worried he might be filming when the wedding comes!"

We all laugh. Kagura looked at her watch and said, "Uh oh, Tohru you gotta go in the Church now!"

"Nuts, well guys c'mon let's hurry up now!" Tohru then ran into the Church, in heels.

Arisa smirked, "Still the same Tohru ain't she!"

Kagura laughed, "Yeah, and you should them two together, like they saw…"

"Opposites attract!" They both laughed and walked into the Church.

IN the church:

Tohru was hugging Rin, Mine and Hana in a huge hug. When Kagura and Arisa came they all hugged. The girls had been together since the 7th grade, well 8th for Rin. And Tohru remembered the time they all went to the beach and had to greatest blast ever!

**FLASHBACK (During the summer vacation previous to the one that the secret was let out)**

"We're going, to the BE-ACH!" That what Tohru and Kagura sang throughout the whole ride there. Mine's mom was nice enough to drive the girls there. Arisa couldn't make it because she got an offer to model for a magazine, and it could launch off her career. So it was Tohru, Kagura, Rin, Hana, and Mine and her mom in the car.

"Omg, we're here!" yelled Hana and all the girls got super excited and started squealing and getting jumpy. When the car parked, they all jumped out of the car, and got their stuff and quick as they could and ran onto the beach. They had decided to leave early so they could get a good spot.

As they set up their "camp" they heard more yelling, but of boys. Tohru turned her head and saw that the boys', whose yells were heard, were Kyo, Haru, Hiro, Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, and Momiji. Tohru turned a bright red when she saw that Kyo saw her. _Nuts, I gotta hide; I mean look what I'm wearing! _Tohru was wearing a pink and brown skirtini with little palm trees on it. But the reason she really was worried was because it was a two piece and showed her whole stomach. She jumped behind the umbrella she was near and prayed he didn't see her. Kagura was passing by and Tohru grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to her.

"Why did ya go around and do…." Kagura was stopped when Tohru pointed to the boys and Kagura's eyes were the size of baseballs. "We gotta hide!"

"What do ya think I'm doing!" As this was going on, the other girls stopped the boys too and joined Tohru and Kagura behind the umbrella.

Everyone, except Hana, was freaking out. So finally, Hana spoke out, "Girls, we shouldn't be intimidated by the boys, we came here to have fun and be with each other, and I don't want the fact that the boys are here to ruin that." The girls paused and took in what Hana just said, and all agreed. So with that, they all ran out from behind the umbrella and ran into the ocean, with the boys all watching them.

As soon, as they went in they all started splashing each other and dunking each other in the water. Tohru looked at Kyo and say he was looking right at her. Then she started blushing, but remembered what Hana had said. She looked back at him and yelled, "Are you boys just gonna stand there, or are ya gonna come in?"

Kyo was a little taken back when she said that. _She invited me in there with her…_Kyo was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Momiji running towards the water while taking his shirt off. He jumped in and Tohru started splashing him. Kyo was a little jealous at this and ran in, with the rest of the boys following. They all splashed each other, laughing and having a great time.

Kyo and Tohru were having a little splash fight with each other, until Rin jumped in and played with Tohru. Kyo was a little disappointed, so he swam under the water and towards Tohru. Tohru was splashing Rin when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her arms and pull her down. She screamed a little but was pulled under too fast. When she turned around, she saw a pair of scarlet eyes looking playfully at her. She smirked and tackled him as soon as they were at the surface.

Rin decided the leave her with Kyo so they could have fun together. And they did. They continued splashing each other, but Kyo had an idea. When Tohru pushed her arm towards Kyo to splash him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Tohru was still laughing until Kyo pulled her and himself underwater again. When they reached the surface, they were still laughing, but Kyo still had Tohru in a hug. When they stopped laughing, they realized how close they were and soon began to move their faces closer. Their lips were about an inch apart, when Mine's mom and Yuki's mom yelled, "Time to eat!" Tohru froze, and smiled and Kyo smiled back and let her go. They swam back to the shore with everyone else, both wishing they had done what they were so close to doing.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tohru smiled after the memory died down, and Kagura caught her attention.

"Tohru, the wedding's starting," Kagura said happily. Tohru looked so nervous and took her spot at the back of the procession of the bridal party.

**AN: **Well there's the end of chapter 4. I hope everyone liked it. Please review so I can continue to the wedding. So remember, press that review button of tell me what you thought!

Neko


	5. Wedding Time

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long to update, I was on vacation in RI and PA and the weather was great. So now to everyone's pleasure I shall continue the story. And please review, because last time I checked I had 672 hits, but only 8 reviews. Doesn't that sound a little ridiculous to you? So please review, or else I ain't going to being updating sooner! So please R&R!

Kyo stood at the altar of the church, waiting patiently for his soon-to-be wife come down the aisle. The music starting and everyone turned their heads to see the bridal procession. Tohru's cousin and Kyo's cousin was the flower girl and ring bearer, and were the first to come down the aisle. Next came the bridesmaids escorted by friends and relatives of the bride and groom. The maid of honor (Kagura) and the best man (Haru) were the next after them. Finally, the moment everyone was waiting for had arrived. Everyone stood as soon as the wedding march started.

Tohru and her father, Katsuya started to walk down the silk carpet that was covered with rose petals from the flower girl. As soon as Tohru saw all the people smiling at her as she passed by, and at the man she loved, a tear escaped from her eye and trickled down her pale, but radiant face. Finally, they reached the altar. Katsuya lifted Tohru's veil, kissed her on the cheek and nodded to Kyo. Then the ceremony started.

Finally, the time had come. The priest said, "Do you, Kyo Sohma, take Tohru Honda to be your wife, to honor and to cherish, through good times and bad, and through sickness and health."

Kyo smiled, and slipped the ring onto Tohru's finger while saying, "I do."

The priest then turned to Tohru, "Do you, Tohru Honda, take Kyo Sohma to be your husband, to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, and through sickness and health."

Tohru smiled and slipped the ring onto Kyo's finger and said, "Of course…I mean, I do." She blushed a little after that.

The priest chuckled and little and said, "Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma. You may kiss the bride!" And with that they did with as much happiness and passion anyone getting married would. Everyone clapped and cheered and blew their runny noses as they both ran outside and into the limo so they could go to the after party.

At the party, Kagura drags Tohru, Rin, Arisa, Hana and Mine into a closet after giving her speech.

Tohru laughed and said, "Kagura, why did you drag all of us into this stuffy closet for!"

Arisa piped in and said, "I don't think this is a proper place for a model to be in, unless it's with Sung." Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, we all have a surprise for you!" Kagura handed her a book with a picture of a young blonde boy with a small leather capsule in his mouth, onto of two toads. Tohru's eyes widened.

Kagura smiled and said, "Remember, it's the Naruto book you lost in the fire at school long ago, that you never bothered to buy again!"

This brought a very vivid memory of it.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was everyone's break time and all the students were just hanging out talking to their friends. Tohru, being the biggest bookworm ever, was reading her new Naruto volume 1 manga she just got from her grandmother who was in the hospital right now. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. Everyone froze and quickly ran out of the classroom. Tohru ran with her book, but bumped into someone and the book fell. Tohru freaked out and went on the ground searching for it. Kagura saw her and ran to her, "Tohru, what are you doing? There's a real fire!"**

**Tohru still searching for the book on the floor said, "I dropped my new book, and I can't find it!" She was really panicking right now. Kagura tried pulling her away, but Tohru was on the basketball, softball and soccer team, so she was very strong. Kagura ran away but came back with Kyo. **

**Kyo asked Tohru, "Tohru what are you doing! You're going to get killed unless you go now!" Tohru still didn't get up and kept on looking. Kyo couldn't just leave his girlfriend on the floor like that, so he grabbed her by the waist and carried her. **

"**Kyo NO! I have to find my book!" But Kyo didn't listen to her and ran with Kagura out of the school.**

**Kyo set the now sobbing Tohru on the ground. She said in between sobs, "My grandma gave that to me, before she ended up in a coma. What if she dies, I have nothing to remember her by!" Kyo and Kagura both comforted her while she cried.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Tohru started to tear and hugged Kagura, "Thank you so much St. Kagy!"

"Wait there's still more!" said Rin. And with that, Mine and Hana pulled out round trip plane tickets. And Tohru's eyes expanded to the size of platters. "We all chipped in to buy you two these!"

Tohru sighed, "You guys, you know the reason we didn't plan a honeymoon yet is because I have so much work!"

Hana smiled, "Don't worry, we took care of that." Tohru looked confused, "Wait how?"

Arisa smirked and said, "Let's just say I have a date with your boss next Saturday."

"I can't believe you bribed my boss with Arisa! And she's gonna get married soon!"

Rin smiled, "Just worry about you romantic getaway with Kyo."

"And you're two months off from work!" added Mine. And with that Tohru thanked and hugged each one of them. "Now how about we get out of this small closet, before I become claustrophobic!" Said the giggly Tohru. And they did, I mean who wouldn't?

The party was a blast with everyone dancing and singing and getting drunk. And Kyo and Tohru's honeymoon went by really fast. And Tohru had to tell Kagura something that was a result of what happened during the honeymoon.

Tohru dialed Kagura's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, St.Kagy!"

"Tohru, you've been calling me that for 12 years now!"

Tohru giggled.

"So how was the honeymoon, and why are you so happy?"

"Well, the honeymoon was great, and I'm so happy because of something that happened that happened during the honeymoon."

"Oh really? And what may that be?"

"St. Kagy, I'M PREGANT!"

There's silence then a thump heard and the other end.

"Hello? St. KKAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Hello" answered a male voice.

"Koji?"

"Oh hi Tohru, what did you say to Kagura?"

"I just said I was pregnant"

Koji started cracking up.

"What! You think I can't get pregnant!"

"No, it's not," laugh "that!" Kagura fainted when you" laugh "told her!"

"Ah, yos meos, that our St.Kagy!"

And Koji and Tohru both laughed while the sun shined once again, on this eventful day.

AN: Well that's the end of the chapter. I think there should be a few more chapters left depending on how I want to break them up. So remember press that review button or someone's not going to be updating soon! And I mean it!

Neko

PS. Yos meos, or dios meos, mean's Oh my God in Spanish.


	6. Unexpected

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry, it took me so long to update, I had a lot to do and go some many places that I didn't have time to write. So here's the next chapter of "A Midsummer's Story." And thank you everyone who reviewed!

It was a day like any other for Tohru Sohma, except one little itty bitty thing.

Tohru is found next to the bathroom toilet, puking, with the phone on speaker. She was talking to her best friend Kagura. And this is pretty much how the conversation went:

"Why must we have morning sickness! Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Not really."

"You should shut up. I was there for you when you had it too!"

"Really? Because I thought that was the receptionist always answering?"

"Yeah, and I got like 50 messages from you! She said she never wants to hear you call again!"

"Well then I'm going to make a lovely appointment with you for Annabelle and MJ!"

They both laugh, until Tohru has to lower her head towards the toilet to spew.

"I must say, where is your lovely Prince Charming to come to your rescue?"

"It's called work, maybe you should get back to it!"

"Good timing, one of the new girls just said she screwed something up at the shop. I'll see you and Kyo tonight, Annabelle is really excited!"

"Yeah ok, I'll see you guys there."

Tohru and Kagura both hang up, and Tohru's case, throw up as well.

Kagura, Tohru and Koji were driving to watch Kyo at the club he worked at. They were planning to head over to Kagura's after the show. They were all enjoying themselves until Koji's phone went off.

"Sorry you two," Said Koji, "I have to go and fix something at the office. I'll meet you guys at the house."

Tohru and Kagura both nodded, and Koji left.

"So Tohru," said Kagura, "you must be so excited! I mean, the baby's due in like, a couple of weeks right?"

Tohru smiled and replied, "Of course I a….." Tohru showed a look of pain and grasped the table with one hand, and the other held her bugling stomach.

Kagura looked alarmed, "Tohru are you ok? You look so…."

Tohru grabbed her arm and said with a look of sudden fatigue, "The baby." And she fainted right on the spot.

Kagura's eyes expanded to the size of plates. "OMG, TOHRU!" Her voice echoed throughout the whole club and silenced everyone.

Kyo heard Tohru's name and jumped off the stage and to Tohru.

Kyo was as scared as Kagura. Kagura told someone to call the ambulance.

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand, "Everything's going to be alright, I promise."

Kagura, Kyo and Koji who got back from work, were all waiting impatiently for the answers to Tohru's condition at the hospital.

Kyo never liked the hospital very much, ever since he was little.

**FLASHBACK**

**A 4-year-old Kyo Sohma had to go and visit his Shishou's sister. **

"**She is very lonely, and she would really like for us to visit," said Shishou. Kyo sighed as they entered the room. A woman in her early 30's probably, with light brown hair and kind gray eyes, saw them and smiled warmly. "Hello there cutie!" she said, giving Kyo a hug when he was close enough. She then turned to Shishou and said, "And hello to you handsome!" They hugged and started talking about everything.**

**Kyo sighed. Then he noticed someone on a rolling bed pass by. He followed it and saw that it went into a room. He was full of curiosity that he decided to go in. But he didn't know that the sign above the door said, "Emergency Room."**

**Kyo looked around for the man on the mobile bed. He saw a window and went to it to find a way to outside. But instead, he saw the man, on a bed that couldn't move, cut open and his guts showing everywhere. Kyo's eyes widen and the last thing he remembered was someone with a mask and coat, take out a bean shaped ball of the man's opened belly.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Finally a man, maybe in his late 40's with some gray hairs showing, glasses and wearing khakis a doctor's coat came out and addressed them.

"Good evening," said the doctor. "My name is Dr.Hoshi. My patient, Miss Tohru, seems to have a predicament."

"What do you mean, is she ok!" asked an alarmed Kagura.

"I'm afraid not," replied Dr. Hoshi, taking off his glasses and putting them in his coat pocket. "We're afraid that we must perform a C-section on her. It will save the baby, but Tohru's very life may be in danger."

AN: Uh oh, bad isn't it. Well please review so I can write the final chapter of my story. Also after this story, I shall be writing another, so keep a lookout for it:)

Neko


	7. A little bundle of joy

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back and here for the last chapter of this…dream inspired story. Like I said in the last chapter, also keep a look out because I will be writing another fanfic, but it's not based on a dream, but an idea by me and my best friend who had these series of dreams. So please at least read the first chapter of my other fanfic, it's not a lot like this one, but it's still written by me, so please check it out. Thank you, and please enjoy the last chapter of "A Midsummer's Story."

And thanks for everyone who reviewed! I am very thankful:D

Kyo was the first one to recover from the news.

"Do it."

Dr. Hoshi nodded and went to prepare for the surgery. Kyo slumped in his chair, head in his hands. Kagura was still shocked from the news.

"I can't believe this happened, it's all my fault, she shouldn't have come to the club," said a frustrated Kyo.

Kagura looked at him with shock in her, not from the news, but from what Kyo just said, "You can't blame yourself, Tohru will be fine I'm sure of it."

Kyo looked at Kagura, "And what makes you so sure! What if you're wrong and we lose her! Huh! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!"

Kagura looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Kyo……." Kagura grabbed his collar and started to swing him around the room with it, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME! YOU KNOW I GET EMOTIONAL EASILY AND YET YOU GO ON BEING NEGATIVE!" And with her last words, she threw him into a wall. "So don't yell at me ok?" Kagura said sweetly, like she did nothing wrong.

"Okkkkk," replied a muffled Kyo.

Kagura kindly peeled him off of the wall saying he shouldn't hurt himself when Tohru's life is endangered. Again, Kyo slumped in his seat. His eyes started to droop and he fell asleep, with his hand on his head where his scar was.

**DREAM/FLASHBACK**

Kyo looked at his surroundings. They all seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he was. Then he scratched his head, but found his scar gone, "What the?" Then he looked at his hand and saw it was smaller than usual. Kyo then looked down and saw his clothes and body were different. He looked around and saw a puddle. When he saw his reflection he was shocked, he was 10 years old again.

Suddenly he had his bike with him, and saw a couple of boys he age waving to him. When he walked closer, he heard someone call out his name. "Kyo-kun." He turned and saw a 10-year-old Tohru in a pool of blood and a deep gash in her stomach, like someone cut there to take out something that was in her womb.

"Tohru!" Kyo ran to her, only to see her fade away with each step he took. He was crying now, not wanting to lose her. When he reached her, she was hardly visible. But she whispered, "I'll miss you," and disintegrated.

Kyo had tears in his eyes, "Tohru don't go!" Suddenly, he heard and a honk, and turned to see two bright headlights coming right at him, _Not again._ He shielded himself with his arms.

**END FLASHBACK/DREAM**

Kyo woke up, and saw that Kagura was shaking his shoulder.

"They said we could see Tohru," she said quietly.

"You mean, she ok, she made it?" Kyo said getting out of his seat.

"Yeah, she's good, but she has to stay in the hospital for a while, to you know, rest and so they can test her to see if she's stable."

"But she's ok!" Kyo said with a big smile. He ran to Tohru's room, bursting through the door. He saw Tohru was watching T.V. When she heard the door, she saw Kyo and smiled sweetly.

Kyo ran to Tohru and hugged her tightly, like if he didn't, Tohru would fall to her death.

"I missed you too, Kyo-kun," said Tohru tears in her eyes.

Kyo let go and cupped her face, "I thought I was going to lose you, and the baby."

Tohru smiled, "Never."

Kagura smiled, "And looky what I found!" She was holding a little pink bundle in her arms.

Tohru smiled at a wide-eyed Kyo. "Go on, she's your daughter."

Kagura handed the baby head first to Kyo who awkwardly took the baby and smiled at her little pink face.

"Adorable isn't she?" Said Tohru.

Kyo smiled, "Juts like her mother."

Tohru blushed, "No, I wouldn't say I was, adorable I mean…"

Kyo smiled and kissed Tohru so she couldn't continue, "Just take the compliment."

Tohru blushed even more, "Ok."

Kagura smiled at the couple, knowing that Tohru would always be Tohru, even if she just faced a life-threatening experience.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Kagura, "What her name?"

Tohru and Kyo looked up at her and then at each other. "Maybe Kyo should pick."

Kyo looked a little shocked, but then changed to a look of thought.

"How about…..Hikari?"

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Tohru hugging her husband.

Kagura looked up at the ceiling, "Hikari Sohma, it's so cute!"

They all talked about how cute the baby was and her future and her room, etc. And as always, the sun shined brightly, and it was beaming at the threesome, well foursome, as if it was smiling on them, just them.

A/N: well that's the end of it. I know it was short, but it's the end, so I just wanted to end it. ; Thank you everyone who reviewed and read, and I guess you people who just read without reviewing. So watch out because I will be back with another fanfic! Until next time!

Neko


End file.
